Get Away From Her!
by protector91
Summary: This can't be real. I'm actually seeing Nicole right in front of me. But if I truly am then that must mean that she's...dead. Isaac's POV during the scene where he first runs into Nicole on the Ishimura. Rated T for brief strong language.


**A/N: Since Isaac never spoke in the game (I don't know if he actually does since I haven't finished the game yet- and due to a gaming glitch I have to start all over again) he is being written as a mute at the start of this story. Dead Space is one of my favorite games and after the very first scene where Isaac "sees" (or maybe doesn't see) Nicole this story appeared in my mind and wouldn't leave. There are a few lines of dialogue that appear in the story that weren't actually said in the game. Enjoy.**

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! That's all I could keep screaming in my mind. It kept repeating in my head over and over and over again and wouldn't stop no matter how hard I tried. I was seeing Nicole right in front of me. She was talking to me. She actually knew what I was looking for and wanted to help. But if what I heard from Kendra and the audio log was true, then that means she's…dead. My heart felt like it was being torn to shreds as I watched her. Oh Fuck! If I could actually talk, those would be the first things that would come out of my mouth. Despite my better judgment I decided to follow my hallucination just to see where it may lead me. Nicole stopped in front of a console and began typing in a series of keys… a lot of good it would do me; she wasn't real. Only a hallucination of my mind. I figured I better use my RIG to contact Kendra and see what she could do for me on her side, but something wasn't right. My RIG wasn't working properly. I couldn't reach her. Not only that, but my map had gone offline. What the heck was happening? I suddenly heard a loud crash and spotted one of those things falling through the vent on Nicole's side. It was coming right for her. Approaching her as if it wanted to kill her; but why? It pulled back its claw and took a slice out of her back. Nicole let out a cry and fell backwards away from the necromorph. It began to approach her and I pulled out my Contact Beam and immediately questioned my actions. Nicole's dead; plain and simple. I shouldn't waste my ammo rescuing a hallucination when I had other things to worry about. But then why was that necromorph attacking something that wasn't there? He knew these things were mindless creatures, but even they wouldn't go after something that wasn't alive…unless.

Nicole looked towards me and called out my name. She pleaded with me to help her, to stop that monster, that she was sorry for everything that happened, that she loved me with all her heart and soul even in death, and that all she wanted was to make everything right. My grip on the gun tightened. I wanted desperately to believe that I really was starring at my lover, that she truly was living and breathing, but people have been going under hallucinations in this ship. Who's to say that I'm not? Nicole let out an ear shattering scream as the necromorph raised its claws in the air to strike at her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!!!" I was so shocked by those words coming out of my mouth that I nearly forgot to fire, but I pushed that moment of hesitation aside and blasted that monstrosity to kingdom come. The Contact Beam was shaking furiously in my hands. Nicole slowly stood to her feet and looked at me.

"Isaac, did you just speak?" She asked a little shocked. I got control over my gun and just smiled from beneath my helmet. I was told that I would never be able to speak again following that engineering accident, but somehow I just did. I was soon snapped out of my trail of thought and refocused on the matters at hand.

"Yes Nicole," I answered stilled surprised. "You need to get that door open for me, please," I requested. Nicole nodded and I entered the next room to claim the item that I needed. As I exited Nicole told me that she couldn't reach me from where she was. She told me that she would find me soon and that this would all be over and that she loved me. I nodded and turned to make it back to the lift.

"Nicole. I love you too," I said turning back around, but she was gone.

"Isaac," Kendra's called through my RIG. "I lost you there for a second."

Wait she lost me, but how? What the hell happened in there? Did… did I really see Nicole or was it truly just an illusion?

**A/N: Well what did you think? I have a few other Isaac's POV stories that I may write, but I need to know if I wrote his point of view decently in this story first. If I write any others they will probably first be his arrival on the Ishimura as well as his encounters with the hunter. If you have any other POV's that you would like me to write feel free to leave them in a review.**


End file.
